Spencer Monroe (TV Series)
Spencer Monroe is a main character and survivor in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He is the son to Deanna and Reg and is the brother to Aiden. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Nothing is known about Spencer's life before or after the outbreak started except he had been with his family in Ohio during the start of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Spencer is mentioned by his mother Deanna as the one who had placed the rifle upon the lookout in the clock tower. He is later seen at the party where he meets Sasha and tries to strike up conversation by talking about Mrs. Neudermyer and how she wants a pasta maker. However, Sasha turns him down and walks away. He witnesses Sasha snapping at Mrs. Neudermyer when she is overwhelmed by everyone and the general atmosphere. "Try" Spencer sits with his parents in their house as they mourn the death of Aiden. Later the next day Spencer also witnesses the fight between Rick Grimes and Pete Anderson in the streets. "Conquer" Spencer was on guard duty when Gabriel approached the gate in order to take a stroll beyond the walls. When Gabriel returns, Spencer asks if he could sometime come over and discuss his brothers death, as he claims he has nobody else to talk too. Afterwards Spencer asks Gabriel to close the gate as he gets ready for the community forum. Once at the meeting, he listens to the townspeople and members of Rick's group speak about Rick. When Rick arrives with a dead zombie and informs the townspeople that it got through the walls, Spencer is quickly dispatched by his mother to check the gates after the people are notified that someone left the gate open. Season 6 "First Time Again" Spencer appears at the meeting in his house where Rick holds a meeting with most of Alexandria to discuss how they are going to get rid of the zombies at the quarry. Rick assigns Spencer alongside Rosita and Holly to be on watch duty in town while Rick's group goes to lure the zombies out of the quarry. Spencer is at the armory with Olivia, Tobin, and Francine listening to Carter's plan to overthrow Rick and his group. Carter tells Spencer that Deanna is barely being a leader anymore due to the recent loss of her husband Reg. Rick walks in to find Carter holding a scared Eugene at gunpoint, Carter tells Rick that he's taking this place back. Rick asks Spencer if that's what he, Francine, Tobin, and Olivia all want and Spencer says "No, That's what he was talking about" which prompts Rick to disarm Carter and hold him at gunpoint. "JSS" Spencer will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Spencer has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies *At least one unnamed Wolf member Relationships Deanna Monroe TBA Reg Monroe TBA Rick Grimes Spencer, alongside Tobin, Francine, and Olivia, were found by Eugene listening to Carter to make a plan to take down Rick, showing that they have a potentially strained relationship until Spencer told Carter that Rick was in the right for killing Pete, and explaining to Rick that Carter was the one at fault, ultimately eliminating the possibility of having a strained relationship, possibly leaving it at a neutral relationship. Aiden Monroe Although Spencer and Aiden never interacted on screen, it is known that they had a good brother-to-brother relationship. After Aiden died while on a supply run, Spencer was deeply upset, asking Father Gabriel if he could talk to him about Aiden. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Forget" *"Try" *"Conquer" Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback) *"JSS" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alive Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters